Episode 4
JUST A DREAM EPISODE SCRIPT BY: Sorastitch intro plays: featuring the show's [[The Adventures of Ismail/Main Theme|main theme] along with the team members, including Peira Noid, Mason, Lucazs, Savant the Goetian, Tucker, Dennis, Light, David, and Aingeru.] BEGIN EPISODE wakes up on a cobblestone path. Ismail: - Where are we? Peira: - Ah, crap. Ismail: - Do you know where? Peira: - No, but I woke up next to Mason. Ismail: - ...wait a second, hold up here! walks to a treasure chest. Peira: - ...I wouldn't touch that. Ismail: - Why not? Peira: - It has headphones. Ismail: - I'll poke it with a stick and if it doesn't do anything then I'm opening it. pokes chest and stick vaporizes. Ismail: - ...the hell? Peira: - It's a Dubstep Chest. Ismail: - ...kay. Mason: - (still in sleep) ...don't worry, I can handle you both! Peira: - Mason, wake up. Mason: - (wakes up) ...ohai. Peira: - C'mon, you pervert. Mason: - Where's Aingeru? Aingeru: - Right here. Mason: - Ohai. Peira: - Can we just go now? Ismail: - Sure. our heroes venture into the entrance of the castle dungeon, Lilth cackles like a maniac. Lilth: - Haha! They're trapped in the Dream Labyrinth, and they can't get out until they defeat my beacon! Valdrika: - Which is where? Lilth: - In Mason's pants. Nobody will ever find it! Valdrika: - ...so what do we do now? Lilth: - ...I guess take over the world? Valdrika: - Doesn't that get boring though? Lilth: - Shut up, it's what us demons strive for! Did I hire you for nothing? Valdrika: - Pretty much... cut back to the cast. Mason: - Guys, something feels weird in my pants. Peira: - WE GET IT! YOU HAVE A RAGING LUST FOR ME! I DON'T RETURN IT THOUGH! Mason: - No... you see... Peira: - I'm not looking at it. Mason: - Hey guys! Can you check my pants? Ismail and Aingeru: - Absolutely not. giant worm made out of heads starts attacking. Peira: - WHAT IS THAT? Ismail: - I don't want to know. Aingeru: - I'm going to defeat it. *slices it in half* Ismail: - It's still not dead, it just split in half! Aingeru: - Ew. *stabs first head* Peira: - Great, now it's dead. Ismail: - What kind of other horrors do you think reside here? Peira: - Meh. It really doesn't get any worse than a worm made out of heads. Ismail: - True. Tucker: - HEY GUYS! Ismail: - Ohai Tucker. Tucker: - Why didn't you guys wake me up? Peira: - I don't know. Vincubbus attacks. Ismail: - What is that? Peira: - A Vincubbus. Ismail: - A what? Peira: - A Vincubbus. A plant based succubus that uses vines to capture men. Ismail: - Is it bad that Mason is being attacked by it? Peira: - I'm sure he's enjoying it. Ismail: - Should we do something about it? Peira: - She's got to deal with his pants first. Ismail: - True. Why do you know so much about the dream world? Peira: - That's another story. Mason: - Woah dere, don't get too frisky now! Ismail: - ... switch back to Lilth. Valdrika: - ...you know, in hindsight, you probably shouldn't have put so many succubuses in. Lilth: - Why not? Valdrika: - BECAUSE YOU PUT THE BEACON IN SOMEBODY'S PANTS, YOU IDIOT! Lilth: - ...god damn it. Valdrika: - YEH. go back into the dream. Peira: - Oh hey, there really was something in Mason's pants. Tucker: - Ooo, shiny blue thing. Peira: - Probably the beacon. We need to destroy it. Ismail: - ...a what? Peira: - The beacon. It allows someone to control the dream. Ismail: - Now who would need a... Lilth! runs over to it, only to be knocked back the Vincubbus. runs over, but is also knocked back onto Ismail. Ismail: - This is awkward. Peira: - Urghhh. Aingeru: - I got it guys! *stabs the beacon* [[The Adventures of Ismail/Ending Theme|Ending Theme] plays, showing the main characters.] Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Sorastitch